90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Ade and Dixon
Dixon & Ade is a romance on CW teen soap 90210, portrayed by Tristan Wilds and Jessica Lowndes. About Adrianna dated Dixon for a long duration in Season 4 but he essentially broke up with her by leaving to go on tour without telling him. He then returns at the end of Season 4 to try to get Adrianna back, but when Adrianna goes to meet him at the designated meeting point, Dixon doesn't turn up. She then leaves to go to Las Vegas, where she sleeps with a man called Taylor. After that however, she finds out that Dixon was in a car accident. So Adrianna gets back together with Dixon, but they have intimacy difficulties and Taylor from Las Vegas turns up to get together with Adrianna. Dixon then seems to become increasingly disinterested in Adrianna and more interested in his career, which is why Adrianna and Dixon broke up in the first place. Distraught, she starts having an affair with Taylor, ready to break up with Dixon when he fully recovers. When Dixon collapses, because of not taking his medication, he tells Adrianna that he was concentrating on his career because he thought he needed to prove himself to make up how he wronged Adrianna. She then ends the affair with Taylor. She then signs a contract saying that Dixon is her manager. Dixon then finds out about the affair and breaks up with Adrianna. He now hates Adrianna, refusing her christmas gift and making her business life hell as he is now her manager. Quotes :''Adrianna – Dixon, I am so sorry'' :''Dixon – Just get out, alright?'' :''Adrianna – I will, but look… I know what I did was horrible and I understand if you never want to see me again'' :''Dixon – Oh, I’m gonna see you again. Tomorrow at our recording session'' :''Adrianna – What?'' :''Dixon – You think just because you cheated on me that you'll be able to walk out of my new company? You signed a contract that gives me full control of your music. I own you'' :– 902-100 :Adrianna: "What happened with Taylor was a mistake. I wasn't try to hurt you. :Dixon: "But you did. That type of thing doesn't just go away. I'm gonna hurt you like you hurt me. Maybe I'll even bang another girl." :-- Misery Loves Company :Dixon — "I know you think I was using Megan to get back at you and although torturing you does feel good, it’s not right. So, I’m gonna stop." :Adrianna — "Thank you." :Dixon — "You know I just realized that torturing you is just another way of hating you and I don’t want to hate you Ade. I don’t. Actually, I don’t wanna feel anything for you at all." :-- Misery Loves Company Trivia * Both are in the music industry * Both had a drug addiction * Both had a HIV scare * Both have a biological father that was never in the picture * Both have been cheated on ** Silver and Adrianna cheated on Dixon ** Navid cheated on Adrianna * Both had a car accident Category:Relationships